degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Crazychick08/Dragon Type Game
It's time for our next game! We're doing this Westerosi style. Each noble house has given an advantage to two types of dragon pokemon (Ex. Targaryens favour pure dragon types and dragons that have 'fire' as a second type). Since there are 4 players and 9 houses, whoever picks House Tully (which only has like...1 Advantaged Poke) gets the house that doesn't get picked. If nobody picks House Tully, it goes to the player with the fewest Advantaged Poke.Then, once the houses are sorted, I'm gonna gen the teams - it would be 99% random, except whoever ends up with House Tully will get the like...once poke they have. Everyone should have at least one poke of each favoured type they have though, so you'll all have at least four Advantaged Pokemon (each house having two advantaged types, and you having two houses). The Houses, their types, and their advantages are as follows: ''' Targaryen - Pure dragon/Fire - Votes have to be unanimous for the Advantaged Pokemon to lose. If not unanimous, the vote is counted as a tie. Stark - Ice/Ground - Advantaged Pokemon need to be killed twice Lannister - Rock/Ghost - Advantaged Pokemon can buy a number of items - Revives, potions (negates a vote), escape ropes (pretend those work on trainer battles. :P) Martell - Dark/Poison - Random switch of opponents (random gen, only used once per battle) Tyrell - Psychic/Grass - Swap with someone else so their opponent kills them instead. Greyjoy - Water/Steel - A certain number of revives equal to the number of advantaged poke on their team (can be traded) Baratheon - Electric/Fighting - Can choose their opponent Arryn - Flying/Fairy - Escape clause (can leave if it goes super badly - say, three losing votes and up) Tully - Normal/Bug - Three no fault 'skip' battles Each round, random gen picks who is battling who. Advantages are used after all poke battling are chosen. Everyone votes, I'll decide ties. Happy choosing! '''TEAM MICHI (Targaryen/Tully/Martell) 1 Drampa (ADVANTAGED POKE) 3 Reshiram (ADVANTAGED POKE) 4 Deino (ADVANTAGED POKE) 5 Dragalge (ADVANTED POKE) 6 Dratini (ADVANTAGED POKE) 7 Noivern 9 Tyrunt 10 Goodra (ADVANTAGED POKE) 11 Mega Latias 12 Hydreigon (ADVANTAGED POKE) 13 Zweilous (ADVANTAGED POKE) 14 Bagon (ADVANTAGED POKE) 15 Jangmo-o (ADVANTAGED POKE) 16 Altaria TEAM HUNTER (Tyrell/Arryn) 1 Mega Altaria (ADVANTAGED POKE) 2 Salamence (ADVANTAGED POKE) 3 Mega Sceptile (ADVANTAGED POKE) 4 Latios (ADVANTAGED POKE) 5 Axew 6 Noibat (ADVANTAGED POKE) 7 Gible 8 Kingdra 11 Latias (ADVANTAGED POKE) 12 Giratina Altered 13 Mega Rayquaza (ADVANTAGED POKE) 14 Alolan Exeggutor (ADVANTAGED POKE) 15 Palkia TEAM LAUREN (Stark/Greyjoy) 1 Black Kyurem (ADVANTAGED POKE) 3 Dialga (ADVANTAGED POKE) 4 Dragonair 5 Gabite (ADVANTAGED POKE) 6 Sliggoo 7 Mega Latios 8 Duraludon (ADVANTAGED POKE) 9 Rayquaza 10 Vibrava (ADVANTAGED POKE) 11 Zygarde 50% (ADVANTAGED POKE) 12 Mega Garchomp (ADVANTAGED POKE) 13 Garchomp (ADVANTAGED POKE - ONE LIFE LEFT) 14 Shelgon 15 Naganadel TEAM XAVVY (Baratheon/Lannister) 1 Kommo-o (ADVANTAGED POKE) 2 Zekrom (ADVANTAGED POKE) 3 Tyrantrum (ADVANTAGED POKE) 4 Giratina Origin (ADVANTAGED POKE) 5 Goomy 6 Dragonite 7 Mega Salamence 8 White Kyurem 9 Mega Charizard X 10 Flygon 11 Mega Ampharos (ADVANTAGED POKE) 'ELIMINATED ' 1 - Druddigon 2 - Haxorus 3 - Zygarde Complete 4 - Fraxure 5 - Guzzlord 6 - Hakamo-o 7 - Turtonator 8 - Ultra Necrozma 9 - Kyurem 10 - Zygarde 10%